Fan:Agumon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Agumon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Kira Kasai. He and Kira are like the brothers they never had, and Agumon think of Kira as his Boss. He is an Agumon with an X-Antibody in him. Appearance He appear as an Agumon with a white chest and blue stripes on his back, wearing red training braces and a red two straps X-shaped sash-belt on his chest. He is taller than Tai's Agumon. Description His personality is like the Agumon from Data squad. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Other forms The name "Agumon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Koromon X Koromon X is Agumon X's In-Training form. He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall, with an X on his head kinda like Tokomon X. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | GeoGreymon X GeoGreymon X is Agumon X's Champion Form. He is similar to the GeoGreymon from Data squad, except he has spikes running down his spine to the tip of his tail, and spikes added on his elbows, knees, and back of his feets. His upper body is bigger and muscular, and he has a white chest like Greymon X with a red X-shaped sash-belt like Agumon X. Attacks *'Mega Flame': A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. *'Mega Burst': GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse': A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | RizeGreymon X RizeGreymon X is Agumon X's Ultimate Form. He is exactly like RizeGreymon from Data squad, except the spike places and white chest placement from GeoGreymon X, and that his helmet is more triangular, has a bladed laser-blaster on the tip of his tail, a bigger revolver with a blade on the bottom that goes from the elbow to the tip of the revolver, and have energy wings like MetalGreymon X when he flies. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Fires three laser bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. |- | ShineGreymon X ShineGreymon X is Agumon X's Mega Form. He is like ShineGreymon from Data squad, except for the upper chest crystal shape like the Crest of Courage on it, extended claws like WarGreymon X when he flies, his wings produces a fire-aura like Megidramon X. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack, though it must first be released by Kira's DNA with the Digivice XD Burst. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ShineGreymon X Burst Mode ShineGreymon X Burst Mode is the burst digivolved form of ShineGreymon X. He is like ShineGreymon Burst Mode from Data squad, except he has the same body structure as ShineGreymon X, but shares the color scheme and fiery-aura from ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Kira uses this form of ShineGreymon exclusively in the first movie, during the battle with Argomon in New York. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Unifies its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Continuously fires incandescent flaming shells. |- | ChaoticGreymon ChaoticGreymon is the corrupted burst DNA digivolved form of ShineGreymon X and the Gallantmon X-turn to Megidramon X data. he has ShineGreymon Ruin Mode dark fiery aura, ShineGreymon X fiery wings and tail tip, with Megidramon X arm blades, mouth, fiery wings, and snake tail. He has a Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Attacks *'Dragon Howling' (Hell Howling): Releases a powerful shock wave called the "howl of hell". *'Megiddo Flame': Attacks with flames that reduce everything to ash. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. *'Venomous Inferno': Create a fire so powerful, contact will poison the one who touches it. *'Vampiric Flame': Create a fire that drains the life force of those who come to contact. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | CrimsonGreymon CrimsonGreymon is the burst DNA digivolved form of ShineGreymon X and Gallantmon X. He has a Digi-symbol on his chest that is the Crest of Courage symbol on top of the Digital Hazard symbol. His head is a combination of ShineGreymon X and Gallantmon X. He has ShineGreymon X's hands, legs, tail, and fiery wings, with Gallantmon X's cape, shield, and armor, and ShineGreymon Burst Mode fiery aura. He carries a "Dramon Breaker" sword with a fiery-aura blade which can disappear and appear along with the "Aegis" shield through CrimsonGreymon's will. The shield can also become another "Dramon Breaker". Attacks *'Final Blazing Elysion': Fires blazing energy from the shield "Aegis". *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Crimson Light' "(Final Justice)" (Quo Vadis): Disintegrates the opponent into electrons with the Excalibur, then consigns them to oblivion within another dimension whither thou canst not follow. *'Blazing Sieg Saber': The sword "Dramon Breaker" extends it's blazing blade and slashes enemies for up to a 10-mile radius. *'Burst GeoGrey Sword': Sword and shield disappear to summon a blazing GeoGrey Sword from the ground. |- |